


Matchmaking

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [37]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Blaine, M/M, deaf sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just wants Sebastian to be happy, and if that means setting him up, that’s what he’ll do. Part of Hearing!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking

NO, Sebastian signs, not even letting Kurt finish his sentence.

YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY, Kurt signs.

YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT THERE’S A CUTE BOY NAMED LIAM THAT YOU WORK WITH AND YOU WANT TO PLAY CUPID. NO, Sebastian signs, going back to doting on Mei, who’s currently in his lap trying to get his attention.

DROP IT, Blaine signs behind Sebastian’s back.

Kurt reluctantly agrees. He can try another time.

****

STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, Sebastian signs as he pours them all glasses of wine.

LIKE WHAT? Kurt asks. They are over at Sebastian’s apartment, enjoying a relaxing evening while Santana and Dani babysit Mei. They are thinking about starting their own family and Blaine had suggested they try it out with their own kid, very subtly securing the two of them a night off from parenthood.

LIKE YOU’RE TRYING TO SOLVE A MYSTERY, Sebastian signs. I’M NOT THAT COMPLEX.

I BEG TO DIFFER, Kurt signs, taking a sip of his wine.

HE’S TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHY YOU DON’T HAVE A BOYFRIEND, Blaine signs, causing Kurt to glare at him.

TRAITOR, Kurt signs. Blaine shrugs, not looking the least bit apologetic.

I’M SINGLE BECAUSE I ENJOY HAVING A LOT OF SEX, Sebastian signs. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU TWO GOT LAID?

Kurt blushes, but Blaine barely bats an eye.

LAST NIGHT, ASSHOLE, Blaine signs. NOT ALL COMMITTED RELATIONSHIPS ARE SEXLESS.

WELL NOT ALL OF US HAVE A KURT, DO WE? Sebastian signs, giving Blaine a very pointed look.

YOU REALLY SHOULD LET ME SET YOU UP WITH LIAM—

NO, Sebastian cuts him off before he can even finish. I CAN FIND MY OWN DATE, THANK YOU.

****

It’s the opening night of Kurt’s big show and Sebastian has agreed to come with Blaine so that he won’t have to be alone. It’s especially kind of Sebastian to have agreed, because the show won’t have interpreters tonight, as the interpreters booked for the show won’t be ready to perform until Christmas. Blaine’s used to that. He’s had to attend most of Kurt’s opening nights without interpreters. Kurt always gets really upset about it, but Blaine assures him that he’s happy just to see Kurt on stage, and by the time any show premieres, he’s seen Kurt practice it enough times that he’s got it memorized. Usually, Burt’s always there for opening nights, sitting right beside him where they can both gush about how amazing Kurt is with each other. However, he was coming for Christmas just a few weeks later and Kurt had told him not to worry about it, he’d see the show then.

Blaine pulls out his phone before the show starts to take a picture with Sebastian and post it online, with the caption, “Waiting for Kurt’s big debut with my best friend!”

YOU KNOW YOU ONLY FEED THE SEBLAINE FIRE WHEN YOU POST PICTURES OF US, Sebastian signs.

LIKE YOU’VE NEVER POSTED PICTURES OF US TOGETHER, he argues.

YES. BUT I’M A SINGLE MAN. MY RELATIONSHIP ISN’T AFFECTED WHEN PEOPLE START TO SPECULATE, Sebastian signs, giving him a pointed look.

KURT DOESN’T GET JEALOUS, Blaine signs. HE KNOWS WE WILL ONLY EVER BE FRIENDS.

HE DOESN’T GET JEALOUS? Sebastian signs like it’s a completely foreign idea. DON’T YOU?

I GUESS I USED TO, he signs. I MIGHT STILL GET A BIT JEALOUS THAT OTHER PEOPLE GET TO SEE MY HUSBAND MORE THAN I DO. I TRUST HIM, THOUGH. I DON’T EVER WORRY THAT HE’S GOING TO CHEAT ON ME.

WEIRD, Sebastian signs. 

NO, YOU JUST HAVE NEVER BEEN IN A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP, he informs him.

Sebastian waves him off in favor of going through the playbill and reading all the actors’ bios. Blaine does the same and loves how this time, this play, Kurt’s bio has the new addition of father in it. It’s subtle, mostly it talks about his previous work, but it’s right there next to the word husband, and it makes Blaine’s heart soar.

He’s broken out of his trance by Sebastian hitting him in the arm.

WHAT? he asks.

WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME LIAM WAS HOT? Sebastian asks, pointing to Liam’s picture. I WOULD TOTALLY TAKE HIM HOME AND HAVE MY WAY WITH HIM.

YOU ARE SO VAIN, he teases him. YOU WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM WHEN KURT WAS TELLING YOU HOW KIND AND GENEROUS HE WAS. NOW THAT YOU’VE SEEN WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE YOU WANT HIM.

GENEROUS YOU SAY? Sebastian wiggles his eyebrows. WELL THAT’S GOOD TO KNOW.

****

YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO SET ME UP WITH ANYONE, EVER, Sebastian storms into their apartment on Sunday morning without even knocking, clearly wearing last night’s clothes.

WAS IT BAD? Blaine asks at the same time that Kurt signs, WHAT DID YOU DO?

I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THE NAME LIAM TO ME, EVER AGAIN, Sebastian signs, looking livid, before he tells them both that he needs a shower and he’s borrowing a change of clothes.

Kurt winces as the bedroom door upstairs is slammed shut.

WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED? Kurt asks Blaine as he picks Mei up and puts her into her chair for breakfast.

I THINK YOU MEDDLED AND WE NEED TO JUST LEAVE IT ALONE, he signs with a pointed look. SEBASTIAN WILL SETTLE DOWN IN HIS OWN TIME WITH HIS OWN CHOICE.

I JUST DON’T WANT HIM TO BE ALONE, Kurt signs, looking sad.

I KNOW, BUT HE’S NOT ALONE, he says, pulling Kurt in for a kiss. HE’S GOT US.

When Kurt doesn’t look satisfied, Blaine adds. HE’S ALSO GOT A LONG LIST OF PEOPLE HE CAN CALL WHEN HIS BED IS TOO COLD AT NIGHT. STOP WORRYING SO MUCH. I’VE KNOWN SEBASTIAN FOR A LOT LONGER THAN YOU, AND I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT HE’LL FIND SOMEBODY EVENTUALLY. IF YOU KEEP FORCING IT, HE’LL ONLY FIGHT BACK HARDER.

Kurt grumbles, but agrees to stop trying to set Sebastian up. By the time Sebastian makes his way back downstairs wearing a pair of Kurt’s sweatpants and an old sweatshirt of Blaine’s, everything is back to normal. Sebastian’s anger is gone and he’s acting out a dramatic story for Mei that’s making her laugh. Blaine gives Kurt a pointed look over his pancakes that says, see I told you he’s fine.


End file.
